Early Morning
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: Yuuri wakes up one morning to the strangest sight
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri yawned slightly as sunlight streamed through the half closed window and shown on his face. He absolutely did **not** want to wake up yet. Everything just felt so, so perfect. The soft pillows. The warm blankets. Wolfram snuggled up against his chest. Wait what! His eyes flew open and, sure enough, there was Wolfram, arms wrapped firmly around his waist, head snuggled in the crook of his neck.

Suddenly he became very aware of the fact that he was naked.

And so was Wolfram.

And they were cuddled up together

In bed.

"EEEEK!" he screamed, startled.

"nnn. What are you yelling about? That is my ear, you know," Wolfram muttered, burrowing farther into Yuuri's chest.

"Do you have any idea what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Open your eyes."

The blond huffed, but opened his eyes. Only to find Yuuri's face mere inched from his own.

"So she did go through with it the blond muttered.

"Who went through with what?"

"Remember when you first got here, and you met my mom in the bath, then when we were at dinner and she said something about a special potion brought out passionate emotions, like love or hate?"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"I over heard her, yesterday, saying she was going to spike our food with it since neither of us had done anything about our emotions towards the other. I didn't tell you because I didn't think she'd actually do it."

Yuuri paused for a moment, taking in what Wolfram had just told him.

"So, I guess this means, you love me?" Yuuri asked, uncertainly

"Guess this means you love me back," Wolfram replied.

The two smiled, curled back up together, and went back to sleep, unaware of the maids having nosebleeds just outside the door.

**(A/N): I know this doesn't make much sense**

**But the idea has been bothering me since I saw that scene in the first episode**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, when they actually got up, and were sitting at breakfast with Cecelia, who kept shooting the two knowing looks from across the table.

"Did anything _interesting _happen last night?" she asked.

Wolfram, blushed bright red. "Not really. Nothing at all?"

"No! oh? I should spy on you, with the maids more often then."

He blushed brighter, and got up, dragging Yuuri behind him.

"Wolf, you're hurting my arm."

He loosened his grip.

"Sorry."

"Its okay. Why did you lie though? it's not like she would be mad," he asked rubbing his, now bruised arm.

"No! worse! she'd go fangirl on us!"

"Fangirl?"

"Trust me, we don't want that." wolfram muttered, kissing Yuuri's cheek

Yuuri was about to ask why, when Cecelia let out a high pitched squeal. "I knew you two were together!" she cried, pulling them into a bone crushing hug. "We need to start planning wedding right away! Come on, wolfram! I'll take you to my tailor!" she declared, dragging wolfram away.

"Wolf?" Yuuri called, his voice full of concern, upon seeing his fiancée's frantic expression.

"Don't worry, I'll take you shopping tomorrow!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night, Wolfram stormed into the room, grumbling under his breath.

"Did you have fun?" Yuuri asked, sarcastically.

Wolfram turned and glared at him.

"Hey, I have to go tomorrow, if it makes you feel any better."

"Yeah but she's not making you wear a dress!" he replied, fuming.

"She's making you wear a dress?" Yuuri asked, positive he couldn't have heard that correctly.

Wolfram blushed and nodded.

Yuuri laughed, causing Wolfram to throw a pillow at his head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll look very pretty." Yuuri laughed harder.

"That's it!"

Wolfram launched himself at Yuuri, tackling him onto the bed.

Yuuri reached behind himself, grabbed a pillow and proceeded to hit wolfram over the head with it this quickly escalated into an all out pillow war.

"Okay! you win!" Yuuri laughed, as wolfram pinned his wrists down.

"Wimp," he said tenderly pressing a kiss to Yuri's temple.

"That's why I need you around, otherwise I'd be dead by now."

"Probably,wolfram laughed,moving so he was laying nextto Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled and nusseled his head into wolfram's chest.

"Didshe pick a dateyet?"

"Yesin a couple of days."

"So soon?"

"She already had a dress ready for me, it seems, she has been planning this for months."

"Wow we justified we were together last night."

"Apparently she decided we were along time ago wolfram muttered.

"Look at it this way, after that you won't have to worry about me cheating anymore."

Wolfram just rolled his eyes.

"What are demon weddings like?" Yuuri asked suddenly.

"I don't know." he shrugged "Like normal weddings guess."

"Good," Yuuri smiled.

"Hey Yuuri its getting late, why don't we head to bed?"

"Late? Its only eight o'clock."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, again, and kissed Yuuri, passionately.

"Save it for the honeymoon," Yuuri told him firmly "Where I'm from, people barely even kiss before the wedding."

"Is that why you didn't want to share a room with me before?"

"No, that is because you are abed hog, but anyways, until the wedding, you are limited to occasional kisses and hand holding only." Wolfram rolled his eyes, again, and groaned Fine, but after the wedding, you're mine to do with as I please."

"O fcourse, my bride."

Wolfram blushed. "I wouldn't be the bride, if it weren't for my mother, you would be!"

"But, Wolfie you make such a pretty girl."

"Shut up!" wolfram threw another pillow at yuuri's head, resulting in, yet another, pillow fight.

**a/n sorry this took so long to up date ^^" um I hope you liked it anyway**

**Please review and give me ideas for future chapters or let me know if theirs anything you want to see happen**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, when they awoke, holding each other, just as the morning before, Yuuri made every possible excuse about why they should lay there, just a minute longer.

"See? You don't want to go with her either," Wolfram summed up as he nuzzled into Yuuri's chest.

"You don't seem to want to get up either."

Wolfram giggled. "Unlike you I'm not about to throw you to the sharks."

"she already had you there was nothing I could do."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Oh mother! I found Yuuri!"

"No! No! don't even joke like that!" he clamped a hand over wolfram's mouth.

But it was too late. The previous mou was already pounding on the door.

"Yuuri! Are you ready to go shopping?"

Wolfram put a finger to his lips and pointed to the window.

"you're insane. We're on the fifth floor." Yuuri whispered.

"We'll be fine. Don't you trust me?"

Yuuri let out a long breath. "Okay. What's the plan?"

"come here," wolfram scooped Yuuri up princess style and jumped out the window.

Wolfram landed on his feet with ease, Yuuri cradled against his chest eyes squeezed shut, face buried in the crock of Wolfram's neck.

"See, I told you we'd be fine."

Yuuri lifted his head slightly. "H-how are we still alive?"

"I told you to trust me." Wolfram smiled. "I use to sneak out this way all the time, when I was younger."

"Um I think you can put me down now."

"I could, but I won't."

"Where are we going to go anyway?"

"To the stables. I always keep a couple of changes of clothes in there. Then we can go for a ride."

Wolfram didn't put him down, until they were at the stables.

"I only have my clothes here, but I figured it was better than your pajamas." he said holding one of the blue uniforms he usually wore out to him.

"Thanks, and um maybe we should just take your horse."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is, if your mother notices my horse is gone she might find us, but if we just take your's she probably won't." Yuuri stammered.

"If that's what you want, wimp. I don't mind you having to hold me close, you know that.

Yuuri blushed and was about to argue, when he changed his mind.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Yuuri asked, once they had set out, on Wolfram's snow-white horse.

"You'll see, its a surprise." Wolfram replied

Yuuri jumped, and tightened his grip on Wolfram as he speed up to a canter.

Wolfram laughed. "Sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Sorry, wimp."

"Don't call me that," Yuuri automatically replied.

"Oh you know I mean it with endearment."

"I know, it's almost reflex to deny it, though…pretty boy." he countered.

"Aw you think I'm pretty." wolfram joked.

Yuuri blushed. "Y-yes," he stammered. He took a deep breath. "I've been trying to be more open about how I feel about you."

Wolfram's eyes widened slightly.

"S-so wolfram I love you."

The blond leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you too, Yuuri.

"How can you say it so easily?"

"Because, I've wanted to say it for a while

"Sorry to keep you waiting, then."

"Don't worry about it. I understand, you come from a strange place."

"That's what I thought when I first met you."

"Ahha! So you admit your world is strange!"

"No, I'm saying I thought your world was strange."

"How are we strange?"

"More like how isn't it."

"No, no, no. your world is clearly the strange one."

"How is-" Yuuri sighed. "never mind. This argument isn't going to go anywhere. Let's just agree we come from very different places."

Wolfram smiled at his small victory.

Yuuri tightened his grip on Wolfram's waist, and nuzzled his face into his neck, deeply inhaling the sweet scent of lavender that seemed to radiate from the blond.

Wolfram leaned back slightly, as they slowed down.

"We're here," he announced, as he rode into a meadow, with a small stream and waterfall.

He climbed off the horse, and offered a hand to Yuuri.

Yuuri took the hand, then asked, "Hey wolf, how come you always do all the guy stuff in our relationship?"

"What do you mean? we're both guys."

"Yeah, but one of us has to be the more effeminate one."

"Can't we both just do what comes naturally?"

"But back on-" the Yuuri remembered, he wasn't on earth. "Alright. I really need to trust you more."

"You jumped from a third story window with me," Wolfram smiled. "I don't doubt that you trust me, nor do I doubt that you love me. I've known for years.

Yuuri shot him a confused look.

"You talk in your sleep."

"I do not!" Yuuri yelled, embarrassed.

"We've shared a room for a while now, I think I would know."

"What do I say?"

"Nothing you need to worry about.~3"

Yuuri's eyes went wide. "Wolfram, what do I say?"

"Do you remember any of the dreams where you're a knight, and you have to save the princess?"

"Oh no."

"Or better yet, where you're the princess getting saved by the knight?"

"Really?"

"Yes the handsome Knight/ Princess von Bielefeld." he laughed.

Yuuri pouted.

"Aw come on, don't be like that, hun," Wolfram purred, wrapping an arm around him. "You know you can't stay mad at me."

Yuuri turned his head, refusing to look at him, and fighting a smile.

Wolfram caught Yuuri's face with his free hand, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Yuuri immediately melted into the kiss, and his knees went weak, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry," Yuuri whispered.

"It's okay," Wolfram whispered back, pulling him in for another kiss.

"No," Yuuri said firmly, when it got too passionate . "We agreed, remember?"

"Fine, fine," he released Yuuri and allowed him to stand up.

"Thank you for respecting the traditions from my world."

"I've waited this long, I can wait a few more days."

Yuuri opened his mouth like he wanted to ask something then closed it again.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked, standing up.

"Just out of curiosity have you ever… you know," Yuuri trailed off blushing.

"What are you- Oh!" Wolfram exclaimed, figuring it out. He briefly considered lying, but then thought better of it. "Once."

Yuuri looked at him, flabbergasted.

"Please, let me explain" Wolfram practically begged. "It was before I met you. I was under cover. I was ordered to seduce him in order to get information." Wolfram looked down, guiltily. "It wasn't suppose to go that far."

"You're retiring as soon as we're married," Yuuri replied.

Wolfram blinked confused. "Y-you still want to marry me?" He smiled. "You still love me." He rushed forward to catch Yuuri in his arms. "You still love me!"

"Of course, I do. Why wouldn't I?" Yuuri asked.

"Most guys here would drop someone, if they found out about something like this."

"I know it took me a while to confess, but I'm not going to leave you. As long as that is in the past-"

"Don't worry, I promise, it is."

"Then as far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

Wolfram smile and kissed Yuuri again and again. "I love you, Yuuri. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Wolfie."

…

The two of them lay down next to each other, hands intertwined, among the grass and wild flowers.

"So how long do you think she'll give us before she starts to pester us about grand children?" Wolfram asked.

"I don't think that's possible," Yuuri said, confused.

"Why not?" Wolfram sat up.

"What do you mean 'why not'? is there something I'm missing here?" Yuuri laughed, sitting up as well.

"Well, unless you have a problem, I am perfectly capable of carrying a child."

"How?" Yuuri asked in disbelief.

"what do you mean how?"

"As much of a shock as this maybe to you, guys can't have babies on earth."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It's just a medical impossibility."

"Doesn't seem very fair to me."

"I know, but that's just the way things are there," Yuuri explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Aren't you glad you live here now?" Wolfram asked, nuzzling into Yuuri's neck.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, yes, yes I really am."

Wolfram hesitated for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, why did it take you so ling to admit you love me?"

Yuuri sighed heavily. "Because, in my world, it's heavily frowned upon for two people of the same gender to be together. Like how it is for humans and mazuka's here."

"I've been thinking about that. We should find a way to fix that."

Yuuri's eyes widened.

"I-I mean, after seeing how reluctant you were to believe me, I don't want anyone else to go through that."

Yuuri smiled sadly. "Sorry about that, but I'm glad you changed your mind about humans."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.

About an hour later, the two were cuddled up in the grass, hand in hand, Wolfram's head resting on Yuuri's chest, as well as his free hand, when Conrad road over.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" he said dismounting and walking over. "Cheri's been tearing the castle apart, looking for you."

"That's why we left," Wolfram muttered, annoyed to have his romantic alone time with Yuuri interrupted.

"I hate to have to be the one to tell you two this, but you need to come back to the castle now," Conrad said.

"No," Wolfram whined.

"Wolf," Yuuri said standing up, "he's right, we should go."

"But, Yuuri-"

"If we don't go back, this wedding won't happen."f

"Yuuri, what are you saying," Wolfram whispered, hurt.

"I'm saying, how can we plan it, if we're not there. Did you honestly think I ment- Wolfram, I thought we talked about this?"

"I know, I know. Old fears die hard I guess."

"It's okay, it just hurts me to hear you say things like that."

"I'm sorry, let's just head home and help my mother plan the wedding."

The two stood up, remounted wolfram's horse and allowed him to lead them home.

When Cherri found them, she gathered them in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank god I finally found you," she shrieked. "I have so many things I need to show you two, for the wedding."

The two groaned, as Cherri dragged them off.

After sitting through hours of looking at different flowers, color schemes, foods, guest lists, ectra, ectra, ectra, for several hours, the two were, finally, dismissed back to their room, where they both just collapsed into bed, holding each other close.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Yuuri woke up to find Wolfram long gone, so long, his side of the bed was cold.

"Wolfram!" he cried as he shot up in bed.

"Your Majesty, good morning," Conrad chipped, from where he sat, in a chair, next to the bed.

"Its Yuuri, Conrad, and where's Wolfram?"

Conrad smiled. "actually soon, it will be brother in law. And Cherri came and got Wolfram this morning. I'm surprised they didn't wake you, all the noise those two were making."

"Wait, the wedding's today!?" Yuuri exclaimed, before he promptly began to freak out.

"Yuuri, it'll be fine," Conrad insisted, putting a hand on his knee.

"But what if I freeze? Or Wolfram realizes I'm not good enough for him, and changes his mind? Or my pants fall down?"

"In order: someone will prompt you, Wolfram loves you too much, and you'll be wearing a belt."

"But-but-but-"

"Don't worry about it, okay? Cherri insured everything would go smoothly, so just enjoy it."

"What am I suppose to do?" Yuuri blurted out. "I have no idea how a mazuko wedding works."

"Don't worry, it's really simple. All that's going to happen is Gwendoll is going to walk Wolfram down the isle, ask him if he loves you and why. Then ask you the same thing, you two kiss and its over."

"That's it?" Yuuri asked, panic easing away.

"That's it, so why don't you get ready. Wolfram will get upset if you keep him waiting."

Yuuri smiled at the thought of seeing Wolfram soon. Climbing out of bed, he ran to take a bath, and change into the white suit Cherri had picked out for him.

Once he was dressed, Conrad lead him to an outdoor garden, filled with red and yellow roses, and a small arch way with a platform underneath it. There was a narrow walk way to get there, framed on either side by long wooden benches, already filled with people. Conraad lead Yuuri to the platform then walked away. Yuuri stood there, nervously waiting for wolfram to come out.

After a bit, the doors to the garden swung open. There stood Wolfram, clad in a long white ball gown. It was tight fitted from the square neck line to the start of the hip line, where it belled out. It had cuff sleeves and he wore a thine lacy vail, which covered his held one of his hands and he held a bouquet of red roses and babies breath.

Yuuri watched Wolfram walk twords him, eyes never leaving the other. Wolfram blushed under the lacy vail.

Gwendoll stopped in front of Yuuri. "Do you love him, little brother?" he asked.

"Yes, big brother." Wolfram replied.

"And you your highness?"

"Why?"

Yuuri thought for a moment then smiled. "Because he's Wolfram."

Gwendoll raised an eyebrow, but gave Yuuri Wolfram's hand anyway, then walked away.

Yuuri lifted Wolfram's vail, and kissed him quickly on the lips. Everyone clapped, as the two walked back the way they came.

They were lead to a large reception area, where many nobles greeted them happily.

When the time was coming for the first dance, Yuuri whispered to Wolfram, "I can't dance."

"Do you want me to lead?" came the whispered reply. "You'd have to dance the 'girls' part though."

"No, I-" then he thought better of trying to be macho. "actually, if you wouldn't mind."

Wolfram smiled, and pulled Yuuri to the dance floor, put a hand on his waist, and arranged their hands so Yuuri's was on top, and his free hand was on Wolfram's shoulder. Everyone gathered around to watch the couple.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispred.

"Just ignore them. It's just you me," Wolfram replied.

Yuuri nodded, and focused on Wolfram, as he was lead around the dance floor. He focused on the gentle push and pull of Wolfram's hand on his waist, the reassuringly firm grip of his hand on his. The rest of the world began to melt away.

When the first song ended, Yuuri asked if they could dance again, much to Wolfram's surprise.

"If you want, but I didn't think you liked dancing," the blond commented.

"I don't like dancing, I like dancing with you," Yurri answered, looking down, blushing.

Wolfram smiled, and lead him through another dance.

And so the two danced and danced for the remainder of the night. Yuuri tried to lead once, but after that failed attempt, he resigned himself to fallow Wolfram. He preferred it that way anyhow. Not that he'd ever admit this.

**A/N: I have this as the end, but I'm not too sure**

**If you guys give me your thoughts on it, I'll take that into considderation**


End file.
